


Painted Like a Lilac Sky

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic can be in the simplest of things, but most especially in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Like a Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> For my pal cephalopod_groupie, may they have a brighter day and a lighter heart! They're amazing and such an inspiration for my rare Newmann fics. 
> 
> This one's all for you, darling! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Hermann makes sure Newt is asleep and not likely to wake anytime soon. Sleep-tousled hair reassures him that his love is out like a mage-light. 

He sneaks down the hallway to his work-room, the burnt-in pentagram circle humming with recognition of one of it's magical users. 

"I'll be Working alone tonight, dear." The pentagram wilts slightly at that but perks up as Hermann draws upon his truest magic, the vibrant colors he throws into the air a moving diptych of his memories. Color stains his fingers like a mix between ink and paint, the colors running down his elbows as he gets lost in his vision. 

"Hermann?" Newt yawns into his hand, Hermann's house-robes hanging off of his lover's smaller frame. "What-Oh. Oh my... You're one of those Gottliebs. A _Painter_." 

"Newt, I... I am also a Charts Master and Astronomer. My natural understanding of the balance is in my magic. I did not mean to mislead you." Hermann's hands are full of the night sky, _indigo-gold-purple-silver on pinprick_ , and he knows it to be Newt's favorite time to find what he does so well; Faerie. "I shall..." 

"What, leave?" Newton strides directly into the circle, wide awake and his eyes sparking the bright green of Fae-Touched behind his glasses. "Run?" 

"I upset you. I was going to earn your affections again, in full truth." Hermann whispers. 

"Oh, Herms, you silly star man," Newton cups his face and kisses him until the diptych explodes into fireworks. "I could get used to that."

* * *

The flawless night sky diptych hangs in thier bedroom, framed with the metallurgy talent of a prodigy. 

Hermann paints to his heart's content, secure in the knowledge that every piece and every stroke is one Newt loves to see come to life. 

He effortlessly weaves a galaxy tapestry for the new Fae that Newt brings home on a monthly basis. The colors burst into being on his magical canvas as he directs the magic with precision. Hermann flicks his fingers to add the final stars just as Newt comes home with a God. 

The God tilts his head and murmurs in double-tones, _**"This is your beloved, Doctor?"**_

"Huh? Oh yeah. Isn't he talented? That's for a Fae in the Seelie Court." Newt proudly states. 

_**"May I commission a piece from you magic weaver?"**_

"You are welcome to do so, great one." 

_**"Then I shall. My mortal daughter, she is... wooing a dog demon. Could you make something that pleases it and puts my daughter in a favorable light?"**_ The God asks seriously. 

"I can certainly try, great one, but I make no promise." 

_**"Very wise of you."** _

* * *

The tapestry is a success and the God, Stacker, returns to commission another. 

Stacker becomes his Patron God, helping him contact the more fantastical beings and managing fair deals from each. 

He and Newt have been handfasted* with the blessing of Stacker (a guardian God) and have never been happier. 

"After this handfast is done, Hermann, d'you want to get married?" Newt asks in a sincere but brash manner while fiddling with the set of faded red, white and yellow ribbons at his wrist. 

"I would like nothing more, liebe." Hermann agrees as he kisses Newt gently, the ribbons tangling as Hermann clasps their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Handfasts are usually a period of a year where the couple is essentially in a trial period of marriage.


End file.
